Singing like a 'Raven'
by Raven Mysti Carter
Summary: Sg-1 gets some down time and decide to go to a Karaoke bar. S/J
1. Coming Home

Summery: Sg-1 and their partners go out for some well earned down time. They end up at a karaoke bar. SJ eventually

Pairing: Sam – Pete, Jack – Kerry, Daniel – (will be revealed), Teal'C (alone), Sam - Jack

My own Character is Raven Mysti Carter as some of you would know from my other fics.

Back ground on Raven:

She is Sam's daughter and is a Major. Sam had her when she was 15. She is as smart as her mother as she was reading Sam's airforce academy papers when she was in college (about age 15). The only difference being that Raven has perfect recall due to the fact that she had a photographic memory. Raven joined the military academy when she was 16 after she gained her degrees and the president gave her permission to learn and gain her status, but she was not allowed to start her SG training til she was 18.

Raven frequently goes offworld with Sg-1 or whichever team may need her expertise. She refers to Sam as Carter when on duty otherwise its Mom. She calls Jack 'O'Neill' when at work but outside the ears of others he is what she calls her Dad. No-one outside the SGC knows that Raven is military as she is now only 24. It's the way she likes her life to be.

Also Sam and Jack have had a relationship that they gave up for their jobs… Raven took Sam's place on SG-1 while they were together…..6 months.

Anywhoo here is the story……

"Unsheduled offworld activation!!"

Raven looked up from the notes that she had been writing and frowned. There weren't any teams due back for a few hours. Closing her eyes she shook her head, it had to be SG-1. Closing her notebook, she ran from the lab in which she was working and headed towards the control room.

As she entered, she looked at the display monitor as saw that no IDC had been sent through yet. General O'Neill jogged into the room not long after she did. He looked just as worried as she felt. There had been a lot of teams being ambushed recently. It was as if the Gou'ld had worked which planets the SG teams were going to. After a few more moments of waiting, the display screen changed and an IDC was registered. It was SG-1.

"Shit!" Raven swore lightly under her breath, causing a scowl to be sent her way. "Sorry, you think we should call for the medical team? I mean, we haven't heard anything from them."

As Jack nodded to Walter to open the iris, he also spoke into the intercom.

"Security and medical teams to the gate room!"

Raven smiled as he shot her a look that clearly said 'happy?'.

Raven's attention was disrupted by an object coming fast through the gate. Shooting a look to Jack, they both left the control room and through the blast doors that lead to the gate room. Fighting urge to run forward, both Jack and Raven saw Daniel lying at the bottom of the ramp. He was bleeding from a gash to his head, but he had sat himself up and was watching the wormhole. Immediately Raven and Jack held a hand out to the nearest Airman and was just as fast handed a gun. Walking forward with their guns aimed at the still open wormhole, each stood on either side of Daniel as he slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"What happened?" Jack asked, never taking his eyes off the event horizon.

"Well….We ah…. I think….. We were attacked." Finally getting the words out Daniel tentatively touched his forehead. Glancing at Raven, he gave a small smile.

Suddenly, staff blasts came through the gate. Jack knelt straight away whereas Raven placed her foot on Daniel's and pushed his knee with hers as she followed Jack. The pressure on Daniel's knee caused him to automatically kneel. The tension in the room started to build as more blasts came through; still there was no Sam or Teal'c. Seconds passed and Raven could see the look of panic starting to cross Jack's face. Finally Sam and Teal'c came through the gate. They both came flying out backwards, obviously firing at whomever was chasing them. Landing with a heavy thud, Teal'c was the first to get to his feet after the wormhole disengaged. Sam Struggled to her feet as she held her left arm, blood was seeping through her fingers. Jack was on his feet and at Sam's side before the medical team that had been standing by was even able to move.

Coughing lightly, Daniel drew Raven's attention. Raising his eyebrows, he looked down at his knee which was still pinned beneath Raven's.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly as she released his leg and made it possible for him to be checked out by the medical team.

"Ok I guess we'll debrief when everyone is out of the infirmary." Jack's authoritive voice cut through everyone's thoughts.


	2. Conspiring

Raven was the last one to enter the briefing room. She grinned as Jack shot her one of his looks. Taking her usual seat next to Daniel, she opened the file that was passed to her. Reading the file once she closed it and looked as if she was listening to what was being said, jumping when Jack clapped his hand.

"Ok campers, we are now all on four days leave. What's everyone doing?" Looking around the table, Raven watched as everyone shrugged.

"I have a suggestion. Why don't we all go down to the local karaoke bar that's just opened? I hear it's pretty good. We can bring our partners too."

She smiled to herself as she felt a small squeeze on her knee. A plan was formulating in her head and she just had to get everyone to the bar for it to work.

A muffled chorus of agreement confirmed that her plan had started.

"Great well why don't we meet there tomorrow night at say about 7?"

Another round of agreement and Jack called the briefing to an end.

"Raven, can I just see you in my office before we all leave?" Frowning slightly at Jack, Raven nodded and indicated to Sam that she'd better get a lift with Daniel rather than waiting for her.

"Hey Dad, what's the matter?"

Plonking herself down in the chair opposite Jack, Raven turned herself sideways and hung her legs over the arm of the chair. She knew that he didn't mind how she acted when there was no-one around.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell your mom about you and…"

"Ack! Don't say anything; you know that security listens to everything that is said!"

Raven felt a slight rush of heat in her cheeks.

"Well you know that I don't like having to keep things from Carter, especially when it's about you."

Jack lent back in his chair and sighed laying his hands on his face.

"Why did I promise to keep this quiet….especially when I was against it in the first place?"

Raven grinned and moved out of the chair and round to behind Jack.

"You did it because you're my Dad and you have to… you know you like him anyway."

With that Raven planted a kiss on Jack's cheek and headed for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow night!" Giving him one last wink, Raven hurried to the surface. She had to organise the rest of her plan before tomorrow came.

Raven groaned as she pulled her car up into the driveway. Pete was here, that was the last thing that Raven needed right now. For some reason Raven couldn't stand him, she would avoid being in the same room with him at all costs, even making some excuse to have to go to the supermarket. In her mind, Pete was a creep. She didn't know what her mom saw in him.

Sighing and shaking her head, Raven turned off the car and headed to the front door. She could hear Pete yelling before she had made it to the door. Taking a deep breath, she placed her key into the lock and turned it.

"Mom! Sorry I'm late, Dad held me back for a while." She spoke as she walked through the house, knowing that as long as she kept talking, Pete would remain quiet.

"It's ok, I'm in the kitchen." There was a strange tone to her mom's voice and Raven quickened her pace.

As she rounded the corner from the hallway to the kitchen, Raven froze. There was food all over the floor and broken plates sat in a heap. Looking between Sam and Pete, Raven felt her temper start to rise. Her hands, which were at her sides balled into fists as she tried not to loose all control.

"Mom are you ok?" Raven tried to keep her voice level. Sam turned from the sink to face her daughter, her eyes red from crying.

"She's fine!" Pete snapped, causing Raven's head to turn sharply and stare him in the eye.

"Was I asking you? You are not part of this family. You don't answer for her!" Raven took two steps forward so she was standing in front of him.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" It was at this point that Pete raised his hand. Both Raven and Sam raised their eyebrows. They both knew that if he wanted to start a fight, either one of them was capable of ending it.

"I will talk to you anyway I want, you are not my father!" Glancing at his raised hand, Raven smirked. "You really don't want to give me the pleasure of kicking your arse."

The tension between the two was so thick that one could almost cut it with a knife. Stepping forward, Sam pushed the two apart.  
"That's enough both of you. Raven, I dropped the plates ok? It had nothing to do with Pete." Looking at Pete, Sam's tone took on the edge of when she was giving orders. "And if you ever raise your hand to my daughter again, you won't just be dealing with her."

Raising his hands in surrender, Pete turned and walked off to the lounge room.

"Are you really ok?" After receiving a nod from Sam, Raven went to the cupboard and started to clean up the food that was on the floor. The mother and daughter worked in silent until the floor was completely clean.

"I'll make you something to eat if you like? Don't worry about Pete, he'll get over it. He's just not happy about you calling Colonel O'Neill 'Dad'."

"I'm just gonna go to bed. You should too, that was a bad burn to your arm. Anyway, it's none of his business who I call Dad. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Raven kissed Sam on the cheek and headed up the hallway as Sam followed. They parted when Raven started to climb the stairs and Sam headed for the lounge.  
"Don't forget to tell Pete about tomorrow night."

Sam smiled and walked away leaving Raven to go to bed.


	3. Admitting

The next morning, Sam woke and went downstairs to find a note on the table. Upon reading it, she discovered it was from Raven. She had gone out to see her boyfriend and would be home around 1pm to get ready and have dinner before going out. Sighing, Sam placed the letter in her pocket and started a load of laundry then sat down to work on her mission report from her last mission.

Raven was right on time and walked through the front door at exactly 1pm.

"Mom?" She called as she placed her keys and bag on the table that was just inside the door. She had her hair redone while she was out and had had some washout colours placed in her usually blonde hair.

Sam looked up from the paper work and laptop that was in front of her and blinked rapidly as she absorbed the colours that now made up her daughters hair.

"What did you do?" She asked as she saved the file she had open and closed the laptop.

"Don't panic, it's a washout." Without another word, Raven took Sam's hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom.

"Show me what you are wearing tonight." Rolling her eyes, Sam entered her walk in robe and pulled out a simple blouse with a pair of jeans. Every time they went out anywhere, Raven always had to approve of her Mom's choice of clothes. Shaking her head, Raven walked past Sam and into the robe. After a few minutes, Raven walked out with Sam's blue dress and her matching heels. Closing her eyes, Sam nodded and held out her hands for the dress. It always took them at least three hours to get ready.

Finally it was time to leave the house. Pete had called and said that he would be meeting them at the bar. Jumping in the car, Sam and Raven pulled out of the driveway and started the thirty minute journey to the club.

"What is that?" Sam asked Raven as she pointed to her left hand which now sported a ring.

"Oh that……I kinda forgot to tell you that I um……I got engaged this morning."

Raven winced as she drove, waiting for her mother to explode.

"When am I going to be allowed to meet this boy?" Sam said calmly, surprising Raven.

"You'll meet him tonight, I promise." Raven knew that she would have to tell her mom who she was dating at some point and she had thought of the perfect song to do so with.

Raven and Sam entered the bar to find it fairly full, a loud whistle catching their attention. It was Jack. The group had secured a large enough table by the stage. As they walked over, Raven worked out who was with them. There was the normal group of Jack, Daniel and Teal'c, but there was also Pete and Kerry. Smiling quickly at the later two, Raven took a seat next to Daniel and quickly pulled the song book towards her to see if her song was in there. She grinned when she found the perfect one and wrote it down on a piece of paper, handing it to the DJ.

"So who else is going to get up and sing?" Raven said as she looked around the table. Most of the others shrugged and said that they would wait a while and see.

The first few people who got up to sing were nervous and it showed in their voice. Finally Raven's name was called out and she quickly made her way to the stage.

"Mom, after this song you should know who my fiancée is. He is very close to you as we speak."

Raven grinned as the music started to play.

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes"

Sam's eyes went wide as she remembered the day that Raven said that she had met. It was at the military ball that she had taken Raven to. She was only fifteen at the time and Sam had only just been transferred to the SGC. There weren't many people that were there that night who were here tonight.

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh"

It clicked in Sam's head now and she turned in her seat. She looked at the man in front of her, unable to actually believe that this is who her daughter was engaged to. How had she not seen it before now?

"I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..."

Sam should have noticed that when he was gone Raven went all moody and quiet, never talking to anyone. Much like herself when Jack had gone missing in those early years of working together. Sam turned to face Jack and frowned. He had known all this time and he hadn't told her. He held up his hands and sent her a look that said 'talk to her!'.

"How could you not tell me Raven? And you! You're my best friend! How could you do this to me Daniel?"


	4. Thinking

Raven couldn't help but laugh at the look on Daniel's face as her Mom turned on him. He knew that Sam was going to find out tonight, Raven had told him so after he had proposed. She figured that he hadn't realized that she would feel this way. They both knew that there would be difficulties in their relationship. Raven had been in love with Daniel since the first night they met. Sighing softly, she let her mind wander back through the years and the memories.

The first time they met was back in 1997 when the SGC had been formed and Sam and Jack had just been on their first mission together, bringing Daniel back to earth, and had found Teal'C. Jack, Sam and Daniel had all been invited to a private function where the president would be attending and Raven had begged her Mom to let her come with her as her 'date'. She was so excited to be going and once she was there, she found herself quite bored. No-one wanted to talk to a fifteen year old who was smarter than they were. Sitting quietly in the corner while everyone was talking, she looked up to see a gorgeous, yet sadly depressed man walking towards her. He softly said hello. Raven was too shy to say anything at first, but her memory told her that this had to be the infamous Daniel Jackson. She soon engaged him in a conversation ranging from his point of view on the Mayan culture to her theories on wormhole physics. As the night wore on, they exchanged numbers, each feeling that they could be close friends. Jack soon spotted them and dragged Daniel away muttering something under his breath about Raven being only fifteen.

They kept in contact via phone. At least once a week, one would contact the other. Raven knew that Daniel was looking for Shar're, his wife, and was not interested in her in a romantic way. She had her own distractions, having started the airforce academy, she was constantly having to prove that she deserved to be there. The teachers had no problem with her of course; she was top of every class she was taking. The other students however liked to give her a hard time, so she looked forward to talking with Daniel. He was her confidant. The one person she could tell how she really felt and not be told that it will get better and be worth it, or that it was her decision to join. If it passed the due day for their contact, she would start to worry, knowing that he would be offworld.

Finally Raven graduated and was asked to join the SGC. Almost immediately she jumped at the opportunity. Daniel had found Shar're only to loose her again after Teal'c killed her. Being at the SGC meant a lot to the both of them. He needed her for support just as she did after her first mission. Her first trip through the gate had been a disaster. The team she was on was ambushed and one of them died. Raven fought hard just to make it back to the gate alive. She had never been so scared in her life. While she was in the infirmary Daniel had come to see her. At the sight of him, she broke down, finally letting the tears flow that she had kept hidden. As he held her, she told him that she wanted to leave the SGC. Daniel looked her in the eye and told her that if she did that, it would be the first stupid thing he had ever seen her do. He explained that almost every mission was hard, you never got over it or forgot those that were lost, but you kept fighting just to make sure that they never died in vain. It was at that moment, Raven felt her love for Daniel start to grow.

As Raven and Daniel started to slowly get closer, Raven was asked if she would like to join SG-1. They both had known that something was going to happen between Sam and Jack, everyone just wished that they would have done something about it sooner. Their relationship didn't last though. Neither one of them wanted the other to give up their career so they decided that they had to move on. With Sam back on SG-1, Raven was placed with whichever team needed her expertise. The science department was always wanting to pick her brain as she had the same knowledge as her Mom. Daniel and Raven began spending most of their free time together and finally had to come clean to Jack when he caught them sharing a kiss in Daniel's lab. Since then they had been inseparable. Neither one of them cared about the age difference. All that mattered to them was that they loved each other. Now that Sam knew, they hoped that they would be allowed continue their relationship forward without having to sneak around and hide anything.

A hand on Raven's shoulder shook her out of her thoughts and she blinked a few times and saw that Jack was leaning over her.

"Are you ok? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself as much as you normally do."

Smiling, Raven gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek.  
"I'm good. I was just thinking."

Laughing at the look he gave her, Raven grinned and lent back in her chair watching her 'family'.


	5. Changing

As the night progressed, everyone seemed to be getting agitated. Kerry had a go at Sam, Pete had a go at Jack and Raven could see that her parents were both getting frustrated with their partners. Another plan formed in her head when she came out of the ladies room and heard Pete and her Mom arguing again.

"I know you still love each other! Its obvious to everyone here!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Raven listened for her Mom normal denial, but it never came.

With a renewed bounce in her step, Raven headed back to the table and grabbed the songbook once again.

It didn't take long before the DJ was calling her up onto the stage.

"This song is for my parents. I'll be changing the words slightly as I go so listen carefully."

As the music started everyone seemed to have stopped their conversations.

"Hey, hey, you, you,

We don't like your Girlfriend.

No Way, No Way!

We think you need a new one.

Hey hey you you

She could be your Girlfriend."

By this stage Sam and Pete had returned to the table. Smiling as she sang, she pointed first at Jack then to Sam on the last line.

"hey hey you you

We know that you like her

No way no way

You know its not a secret

Hey hey you you

She wants to be your girlfriend.

You're so fine She wants you hers

You're so delicious.

She thinks about you all the time

You're so addictive.

Don't you know what she can do

To make you feel alright?"

Both Pete and Kerry were looking like they wanted to kill Raven, making her want to complete the song so much more. Sam and Jack on the other hand were both grinning like mad.

"Don't pretend I think you know

she's damn precious

And hell yeah

She a mother-fuckin' princess.

I can tell you like her too

And you know I'm right!"

Taking the mic out of its stand, Raven stepped off the stage and walked towards their table, coming to stand just behind Kerry.

"She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think you should get together now!

And that's what everyone's talking 'bout.

Hey, hey, you, you,

We don't like your Girlfriend.

No Way, No Way!

We think you need a new one.

Hey hey you you

She could be your Girlfriend

hey hey you you

We know that you like her

No way no way

You know its not a secret

Hey hey you you

She wants to be your girlfriend."

Raven could tell that she was making both Pete and Kerry furious. Both of them were turning red. Walking behind Sam, Raven placed one hand on her Mom's shoulder.

"I can see the way

I See the way you look at her.

And even when you look way you think of her

I know you talk about her all the time

Again and again

So come over here

and tell her what she want to hear.

Or better yet make your girlfriend disappear.

We don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

Cos She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think you should get together now!

And that's what everyone's talking 'bout."

Jumping back up on stage, Raven started to dance as she sang. Just by looking at her parents, she could see that the old feelings were coming to the surface once again.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around her finger

Cos she can

Cos she can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around her finger

Cos she can

Cos she can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you,

We don't like your Girlfriend.

No Way, No Way!

We think you need a new one.

Hey hey you you

She could be your Girlfriend

hey hey you you

We know that you like her

No way no way

You know its not a secret

Hey hey you you

She wants to be your girlfriend

Hey HEY!"

Taking a few deep breaths as she made her way to her seat, Raven's ears were met with cheers from the crowd, but her eyes were met with a different scene. Her parents both looked at her smiling knowing that she had sang what neither of them would normally admit to. Their partners on the other hand were furious. If looks could kill, Raven would have been dead and buried already.

Smiling sweetly at both couples, Raven fixed her gaze on her Mom.

"I put you up next……You'll be fine just sing like you're at home!"

The table burst into cheers as Raven made her announcement. Sam was looking at Raven as if she had said that she had two heads, and numbly walked to the stage.


	6. Feeling

Sam stood nervously on the stage, she was still thinking of the argument she'd had with Pete not too long ago. She knew in her heart that their relationship never stood a chance of working, not while she was still in love with Jack. Pete could tell and had always given her a hard time about not being committed to their relationship and she had decided that after tonight she was going to break things off with Pete.

As the music started and the words first appeared on the small TV screen, Sam giggled softly as this was the perfect song for her at the moment.

"Na na na na na na na

Na na na na na

Na na na na na na na

Na na na na na

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight!"

Sam winked at Raven as she sang. She made a mental note to thank her daughter later. She had been right about Pete from the start. This song was making it easy to say what she needed to say. Pete didn't look happy about what she was singing, especially since it was obvious that she was singing it to him.

"So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Unh Check my flow Uohhh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
(Shit! )  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
(Oops)  
What if this song's on the radio,  
Then somebody's gonna die! haha  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight

Na na na na  
He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!"

Everyone could see that Pete was furious. He leant towards Raven and pulled her roughly towards him.

"This is your doing. I'll get you for this." He didn't get a chance to say much as Jack lent forward.

"Everything ok?"

Grinning sarcastically, Raven pulled her arm free.

"Just peachy!"

Onstage, Sam shot a look to Jack. Shaking his head, he indicated with his hand and a large smile to continue with the song. Smiling quickly back she gave a short nod.

"So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight"

Sam did as Raven did before and took the mic off the stand and walked off the stage. Instead of looking only at Pete, she also looked at Jack. The words she sang to Jack made his heart constrict. He still loved her. Kerry always told him and with Sam singing to him he knew it.

You weren't there (J)  
You never were (J)  
You want it all but that's not fair (P)  
I gave you life (P)  
I gave my all (J)  
You weren't there, you let me fall (J)

Sam was glad that the music picked back up again before the tears she felt coming had a chance to fall. She couldn't help how she felt, nor could she change it. She loved Jack. Pete was not the one for her, she knew this now.

"So, so what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No no  
No no, I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight"

The crowd burst into cheers, the loudest coming from the rest of SG-1 and Raven. Sam walked back onto the stage to replace the mic and before she got off the stage she spoke two more word so everyone could hear.

"Or ever!"

She knew that she would end up in an argument with Pete now but she didn't care. She had pretty much come out and said that she was still in love with Jack, and her main concern was whether he felt the same.


End file.
